Dragoon Blitz
|kanji = 水氷龍弾 (ドラグーン・ブリッツ) |romanji = Doragūn Burittsu |name = Dragoon Blitz |parent magic = Water Magic Ice Magic |user = A Select Few}} Dragoon Blitz (水氷龍弾 (ドラグーン・ブリッツ), Doragūn Burittsu lit. Water and Ice Dragon Bullet) is a powerful spell that is noted to be one of the few Dual Spells to exist; which is a spell that can be cast by two mediums of magic. Dragoon Blitz can be cast by an expert user of Water Magic or Ice Magic. Description When performing the Water Magic of Dragoon Blitz, known as Water Dragoon (水流龍弾 (ウォーター・ドラグーン), Wōtā Doragūn lit. Water Current Dragon Bullet), the user projects their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. When using Water Dragoon, the user shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon; it seeks out the opponent's attack, taking ahold of its "essence" and targeting their weak point; charging forward with high speeds. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. The dragon carves a violent trail of destruction wherever it moves, destroying everything in a straight line as a tornado trails around it as it completely overwhelms all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, grinding into the opponent like a powerful drill that is capable of piercing through any and every defense; striking them with such incredible power that the sheer force of the attack is enough to upturn steel, and wipe the user's enemies away with a force akin to a tidal wave. It is capable of blasting through even magic forms of defenses, as the dragon's movements swaths through the barriers, and supernatural defenses erected in vain to protect them, striking the foe formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but it is entirely possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The user expends very little water when materializing the dragon, being not taxing at all to form. The dragon can also heat up, making it capable of burning the opponent harshly. Being made of boiling water, the dragon completely burns all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to incinerate anything in its path. On the other hand, casting the Ice Magic version of Dragoon Blitz, known as Glacier Dragoon (原龍弾 (グレーシャー・ドラグーン), Gurēshā Doragūn lit. Tundra Dragon Bullet), is slightly more complex. When utilizing Glacier Dragoon, the user reduces the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice; then using Shape Transformation, the user molds the ice into the form of a gigantic icy dragon. This dragon flies towards the caster's opponent, freezing almost anything that it comes into contact with; creating a wave of ice that circles the dragon which rushes across the skies and freezes even the air itself, dealing extra damage. It seeks out the opponent's attack, taking ahold of its "essence" and targeting their weak point; charging forward with high speeds; reflecting the attack back at the user's opponent with the added power of the dragon's rush. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. The dragon carves a violent trail of destruction wherever it moves, destroying everything in a straight line as a tornado of ice trails around it. When the opponent freezes on the sides of the dragon, he/she gets a deal of knockback depending on how much damage is accumulated and which part of the dragon the opponent froze at. The dragon will become smaller if it is attacked by opponents. Trivia *If one were to know both Water Magic and Ice Magic, they could switch between Water Dragoon and Glacier Dragoon seamlessly, morphing the spell when it is already in flight.